For Me
by fairyshades
Summary: On Hiatus! They are all broken in different ways. They have all different wishes from life. They all want to take next step in life. And there is always someone for them to take this step with them... Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima
1. 01 - Lie for Me

**01 - Lie for Me**

"Juvia loves you, Gray-sama!"

He turned around. She can`t see the expression she expected. She wanted loving and caring one, not that frightened and annoyed one. He didn`t say anything heartbroken but his face said a lot more than that.

"Juvia? Something matter?"

Gray stood there, in the rain, with her. It had a lot passed her last rainfall. Why did she have fallen _now_? Her friends were good, Fairy Tail was same old crazy, and she stalked him like every other day. He knew she already have some money. He didn`t find why.

"Juvia-

"Today Juvia`s birthday." She said, her blue eyes didn`t meet his onyx eyes. He already celebrated with everybody else this morning. He took her on a friendly date. Thought he didn`t say anything cruel. He really did think hard what he did but he couldn`t came with a reason.

"Juvia, did I do something wrong?" He asked, with a nervous voice

"No! Today Gray-sama was kind to Juvia. Juvia has a lot of good memories with him."

"What`s bothering you?"

"Juvia loves Gray-sama but he didn`t."

Was she really asking him to say 'I love you'? Was she serious? He didn`t love her like that. She was a good fighter, a strong nakama, maybe pretty but he didn`t love her like that. Love was supposed to be so important, so deep, so breathtaking, so powerful, so lively, so like his magic, so like h- no he didn`t love her.

He sat next to her, not knowing what to say. He could see her tears know. Rain hid them but he could see. He wished he could say to her 'I love you'. But today, saying this to her will break her heart tomorrow.

"Just... Lie to Juvia. Gray-sama can lie for this one for Juvia. If Gray-sama lies to Juvia now, Juvia would be extremely happy." She said _that_. She wasn`t supposed to be but, there she goes. She said _that_ to _him_.

His expression was serious, but he wasn`t looking at Juvia. If he would say that, she would die from happiness.

"No. I will not lie to you."

"But Juvia wish-"

"No." His voice was harsh and angry. Was she really _not loveable_ to _him_? She really wanted to hear it from him.

"If I say something _like_ that you could go too _deep_. _No_. Even if you want really hard, I am not saying a lie to you." No. He would never say a lie to her.

"Just, tell the truth to Juvia, then." She said, her eyes fixed on him.

"What truth?"

"Does Gray-sama love Juvia?"

Then, again. How did he supposed to answer that. Was he loving her? No. Was he liking her? Maybe. He enjoyed spending time with her while she wasn`t acting like a crazy stalker. But that moment was very rare and- No. She needed a healthy relationship with someone else. He and Juvia would never work out.

"I love you as a nakama." She wanted the truth, he gave the truth.

Juvia sighed. She knew that. She was his nakama, nothing more.

"Will Gray-sama love Juvia more than that?"

"I won`t… I don`t know." And, there. He lied to her, just like she wanted from him. His face was a little pink, he could feel the heat. Confessing his love to someone dear was embarrassing, romantically or not.

"Did Gray-sama lie to Juvia?"

"I- yeah."

"Is Gray-sama saying to truth now?"

"I don`t know! Don`t ask more!" Juvia giggled. His cheeks were pink and he seemed to a little confused.

Rain slowed down a bit, but didn`t stop until the next day. He didn`t like the idea of hurting her feelings, especially on her birthday, but he did the right thing. She asked him to lie for her, and he did. Just, he didn`t lie to her wanted question.


	2. 02 - Crash for Me

**02 - Crash for Me**

No, she wasn`t some _damsel in the distress_. She had many friends; she had her keys with her. She could fight like everybody else. It was true she wasn`t _extremely_ powerful like Erza _or_ Mirajane but she could fight.

Boy, did you see her with her whip? She really knew how to use. She played with it for years, secretly. Of course her father didn`t know she could use that. He had made sure she didn`t learn something powerful.

Yeah, like every other heiress grown for marriage, she learnt archery, but never mastered it. She knew how to dance, cook, sing, ride, walk, play, talk, paint, and much more. Hell, she already knew how to raise a child and how to satisfy her future husband, well she didn`t want to remember that last part.

But she always knew how she could enjoy her time. Sometimes she has gone to watch horses from their land. Yeah. This was how she has an interest for _whips_. She could drop an apple from a tree with it. Did you see her Fleuve d'étoiles? That was more than a whip.

Truth that her friends didn`t get excited like her. They were in Edolas, fighting for their friends. She didn`t mind, though. Everybody could gain new powers, and she just did. No big deal.

Her sprits _always_ came when she needed. Whatever Aquarius said, she knew she care about her, just in a _different_ way. And she thought sometimes, her sprits _more_ destructive from her friends, if she could let them. Did you see Taurus with his axe? Scorpios? Virgo? Or _Aquarius_? She thought Virgo and Aquarius _together_ could be enough powerful for relocate an island. No, she wouldn`t try this anytime soon.

Yeah, you see? She had the power, but how the hell in the world she was the one always be targeted, or kidnapped? Or-

She didn`t know, okay? Since the first day, it was like that way. She always kidnapped or something then Natsu came and everything blew up.

People always said that she was a princess. Yeah, she had a life like that before, but not anymore. She dreamt about being princess and finding her prince charming. Hell, she dreamt about guarding from a dragon. But not in the world she dreamt about having a _dragon slayer_ by her side and kidnapping _many times_, and saved.

Oh, She didn`t have one dragon slayer by her side. There were four of them in the guild and technically, Wendy was on their team too.

She thought all of these things while a giant eagle was carrying her somewhere with its claws. Well, she was screaming at the same time. She really didn`t want it to drop her or something. She had been too high for struggle, and _drop_.

She didn`t know how much time passed but she could see sunset. She knew when she kidnapped by it, it was just afternoon. Did they fly too long or too far away? It seemed like they fly _too_ far away because that mountain over there, not close to their request. And it seemed like they were going to that mountain's freaking top! She would be freezing to death if that eagle didn`t try and eat her.

Well, she had her keys with her. No, she wouldn't become a prey to a bird, giant or not.

Though if they flied too fast, Happy or Charla couldn`t catch with them. Natsu could not find her anytime soon. So, she could beat it then went home, simple. She could use Aries' wool for warming and Horologium. And Virgo.

When that giant bird dropped her into nest, she went away from him. It was freezing and her clothes ripped, again. Why the hell it was always _her clothes_? While she was thinking that, it attacked her leg.

She escaped and just when she was ready to call her sprits, something grabbed her from back and there she goes, flying again.

"Are you okay, Lucy?"

Was that Lily? What was he doing here? Wait. If he was there then-

"Gihihi! Did you catch?" He asked.

"Yeah. She seems okay."

"Hey! What are you doing?" This time she struggled. She was going to take it down, not him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Bunny Girl! Why the hell are you with it."

Lily put her down away from them. She was shaking because of cold _and_ fury.

"That thing, it kidnaps me. And, hey! I am going to beat it, stay away!" She went there but before she reach, Lily took her from her back and went to back of a rock.

"Hey! I said-"

"Shut the hell up! This is fucking my job and I wait two fucking day for this."

She shrugged and lean on the rock a little. She was sure Gajeel could be enough for beating that eagle, and she was freezing to death.

"Okay. Crash it for me, will you?"

"Tch. No need to ask."

And there was some roars, some cries, sounds of crashing, smashing and his laugh. He was enjoying with it way _too_ much.

"Lucy. I think you should wear something different." Lily said. Yeah. Her clothes were ripped, _again_.

"I will call Virgo-" Gajeel interrupt her.

"Why are you naked, Bunny Girl?"

"I am not naked-"

"For this place, yes you are. Gihi, Did you caught to that bird like a _bunny_?"

"You sure are _really_ funny, Gajeel. _Really funny_."

He didn`t stop laughing all way down there, and a few weeks long when she was near him.


	3. 03 - Find for Me

**03 - Find for Me**

"Faster, Happy!"

"This is my fastest speed. And I think I am drain-waaah!"

He caught him before both of them crush the forest and he jumped top of one of the trees. He couldn`t see that bird or Lucy in a while, but their smell was lingering at the air.

He hasn`t expected to something like that happen. Well, she was weird and all, and she always says that 'don`t do that, or that,_ or that_' but really, he never, ever expected from her _that_. Why the hell she have tried to ride that big bird and in the end she end up in its claws. And why she was riding that thing this far away.

"What is she doing?"

Well, nobody was around there and Happy was sleeping in his arms. He was really drained. Yeah they were middle of nowhere and Charla was far behind them. Probably she already returned with Wendy and told them what weird thing she was doing.

The sun was setting but he didn`t think about camping. He needed to find her. He always find her no matter what but this time, he might be late. No. He always found her in time. And he knew she was powerful. Well, not powerful _like him_ but she was powerful. Powerful enough to take a ship, which is in the middle of the sea, to a shore. Yeah, he tried that one time too. Happy took the ropes to him and he pulled the ship while swimming. Yeah, he was successful but he wasn`t fast like Lucy. In the end he was tired but Happy reminded him she wasn`t tired that time. He didn`t know how she managed to that but well, he know she was powerful and well, weird, and she would fit Fairy Tail just fine.

This was the reason why he took her with him to Fairy Tail and team up with her. He really wanted to know how was she doing this weird things.

"Natsu…"

"Happy! Buddy are you okay?"

"I don`t think I can fly anytime soon." He said and yawned. Well, everything dangled a little. Was Natsu running?

"Don`t worry. Sleep."

"Aye… Natsu… You can`t run all night-"

"Don`t worry. I think we are nearing her." He slept again. Natsu didn`t mind running, thought. He had a running tempo and it was like doing an exercise.

He stopped while the sun was rising. He ran and Happy slept all night long. He heard some sounds while resting. Well that was a horn or something? He sniffed, was that Erza? Did they catch up with him?

"Natsu!" Yeah, he heard them. Were they coming with a car? His questions answered when a car stopped in front of him and they broke out of the car.

"Did you find Lucy?"

"No, not yet." He said to Erza. She seemed a little bit pissed. Probably, they used to Wendy for catching up.

"Is she near?" Ugh, Ice princess was stripping again. He really didn`t have to see him, and his disgusting habit.

"Her scent is coming from that mountain. I am heading there." He showed his back. He thought he managed there at evening and he could climb as fast as he can.

"Come here, this way faster-"

"But-" He didn`t protest because Erza already threw him in the car and started the car. And that ice prick punched him in the guts. When he came the life again, it was already at noon. Car was stopped and again, Erza was dragging him.

"Erza! I can smell Lucy!"

"What, where?"

"Near, very near."

"Well, I smell Lucy-san, too. But she isn`t alo-" Wendy couldn`t complete her sentence because Natsu toppled them and started running.

She was near, well, she had something different and similar scent near her but she was near them. He ran. He wasn`t smelling blood or something, which was good.

"Natsu, wait!" Erza cried, she and Gray were running from his back. Charla was flying with Wendy along with Happy.

"No, she is near!" Did this scent belong to Panther Lily? Gajeel?

"Luce!"

Yeah, there she was! Was she a little pink? And well, he thought for a moment she was like a _big ball of pink fur_. And somehow Gajeel seemed have a little _pink hair_? Probably Erza had hit him _very hard_. He blinked a few times. Yeah, they seemed normal now.

"Luce!" He ran fast, really fast, because of that he couldn`t stop in time and crush her. She was a little bruised but, well, she was seemed okay.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Erza came a little after. Natsu picked her on foot, then Erza crashed her her armor. Charla dropped Wendy next to him while he was smirking. Well, ice princess was trying to hug her but she didn`t allow him. And there, Gajeel was smirking. Did they meet there? He didn`t mind if they were because he knew Gajeel could protect her no matter what. There was an another problem, he really wanted to know that answer.

"Luce. I have question?" They all turned to him.

"Why did you think riding that giant bird is a good idea?" They looked him a little dumbfounded.

"What?" He didn`t understand why she screamed to him. Why were Gray, Gajeel and Lily laughing at him, or why was Wendy trying to stop Erza, whatever she wanted to hit. He really didn`t understand.


	4. 04 - Drink for Me

**04 - Drink for Me**

She was drinking when she noticed Happy`s story for Mirajane. He was really excited about that story because she could see he wasn`t eating that fish in his paws. And it meant to her there was a good gossip, probably about Lucy. She went there with her empty mug.

"He ran all night. When we have found her, he hugged her. Then he asked why was she thought riding that bird a good idea. If it wasn`t for Wendy, this time Erza was-" What? She slammed his mug to the bar and stopped the blue cat.

"Lucy was riding who? Natsu?" She asked. Mirajane squealed for her question and Happy giggled with his paw on his mouth.

"_No_! I wasn`t _riding anything_! I was kidnapped by a _giant eagle_!" She turned around and found none other than blonde Celestial Spirit Wizard. She had some bruises on arms and legs, thought. Maybe Natsu did them? Mira gave her a full mug.

"Well, I don`t mind riding a _giant_ eagle. Next time send to me." She said that while eyeing her. Her red face was priceless. She really needed to have a boyfriend to do something sexy. Well, maybe she could try to set a date for her again?

"Oh! I thought you prefer falcons. Especially drunk one?" Mira asked. It wasn`t secret or anything, thought. But they were not officially together. Anyway, he was a good drinking buddy and well, he was really good in bed for her itching ache. But not dating or some crap.

"Mira!" Lucy`s blush went all over her neck and her chest. Thought of it, maybe clueless and dense Natsu wasn`t a good pair for her. _Maybe_, she just could go and ask Laxus to do something about it. Really, she wanted her to talk about this things with her, not all red faces and scratchy voices. But again, she was way too innocent and naïve for his lust. Well, especially his lust _for her_. It wasn`t a secret for Mirajane and Cana that, he wanted her in his bed but he didn`t do anything about it. _Yet_, she thought. She was well aware of his gaze on her.

Speaking of gazes over her, that ice mage over there was listening to all their talking with intense look on his eyes. He wasn`t too dense or clueless or loss with lust. Not too much, anyway. Thought of him, he always rejected to Juvia, God knows why. If she was him, they were already in bed countless time. No, she wasn`t questioning his manliness or something. Well, she _didn`t mind_ it if she could try him or something but no. She just knew it because Macao and Wakaba were the ones give _the talk_ to him and set his first time too. He came them sometimes, and talked about some stuff and later, Macao and Wakaba discussed about it and much more near her. Second thought about it, she really wanted to try _him_ and _his magic_ in bed. Maybe he was _electrifying _like how _Laxus_ was?

Oh man, why did Macao and Wakaba hadn`t done same thing to Natsu? Or they tried and fail? She haven't` been surprised if they have _tried_ and _failed_ because it was Natsu they were talking about. She had to ask them about him later-

"…They camped somewhere and at the morning, they went down. We met them at noon-" She stopped Happy again. Her mug was empty and she wanted more.

"Mira, full. By the way, I am going to go to that falcon tonight. Might a few days staying there." She said while Mira was filling her mug.

"Cana, is the reason for your leaving tonight because he is coming tomorrow?" She didn`t give the mug before she answered her question.

"Yeah, give me that, I need it before train." She drunk fast this time. Maybe over there, that falcon had something much powerful than this. Absolute alcohol? Gah, no needed to die any time soon.

"He is here!"

"Whoah! Gildarts! Fight- Why are you carrying him?" What the hell he was doing here now? He supposed to be come here tomorrow, not today! And carrying who?

"Is this Bacchus?" If she had been drinking something right now, she was sure she would be spitting it.

"What are you talking about-" She stopped when his father drop him near her. Well, Bacchus seemed unconscious.

"Mira, a little water here." She went and grabbed a bottle, then gave him- splash! Did he seriously pour that bottle all over him? That old man-

"Wakey wakey sunshine!" Oh god, no.

"What are you doing to him?" She hissed her father. If she knew him a little bit, he did something way too not normal. Well, it seemed he was still alive.

"These two told me a story about your loss for a drinking match." She looked over his shoulder. Of course, Macao and Wakaba. They were such a gossiping girls! Bacchus woke up with a little moan. There wasn`t too damage on him.

"We are going to have a little chat with him. I will try to not kill." She shrugged. She knew that look on his face.

"Well, good talk."

"But, Cana! No! He will kill me-"

"You stole my bikini top. He will be make sure you won`t stole anymore. Think that like punishment. And old man, make sure he will come here alive. We are going to drinking tonight. Actually, he will drink something for me tonight." She winked at Bacchus. His face gone too white for an alive person.

"No! Shit! No, fuck no! He is The Gildarts! No!..." They could hear his voice all way long that noon.

At night, while she was drinking at her favorite spot in the guild, he came there. He didn`t seemed injured or something. She turned and kissed him. His warm palms were on her hips and he was lifting her up. Her back was against to bar counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What he do?" He was kissing her neck when she asked that.

"We talked." Well, she expected that, anyway. His kisses was way-

"Cana, no. We already talk about it. You are not going to do it here. Go somewhere else!" When she just got hot, Mira had to come and interrupt her. Really Mira! Really?

"Old man will be at my home." She didn`t turn back to her for answering.

"Then you two can go his house. Just not here. I am not going to clean something like that ever again!" Well, she would be sure tomorrow, the victim would be not one of them but She-Devil herself.


	5. 05 - Bake for Me

**05 - Bake for Me**

When Lucy had taken by that giant eagle, she knew it was her fault. She supposed to be look after every teammate and her distraction had caused for the kidnapping Lucy. She didn`t notice first because well, she was beating up some dark guild mages. She thought Gray never allowed something like this happen to her _or_ Wendy but she didn`t know Gray was far away from Lucy. No. This was really bad.

When her beating finished, Wendy and Charla flied to them saying something about a giant eagle _and_ full speed Happy _and_ shouting Natsu _and_ _kidnapped Lucy_. No. She immediately asked to Wendy to punch her. Of course, sweet Wendy didn`t accept her offer. Well she knew if Wendy allowed to her, she-cat could pat her head with her paws or something. Or scratch her? Gray didn`t punch her either. He seemed a little shocked, pissed and worried at the same time but, well, _she knew his reason_, thought.

But again, she had to do something about this kidnapping thing but first, Wendy and Charla must have told her all details. Luckily, Wendy could pick her _and_ Natsu`s scent and they went to rent a Magic Four Wheel Vehicle and she started to ride it. Thought, at some point at night, she had to switch places with Gray. Wendy and Charla was sleeping in that Four Wheel and she thought she could sleep a little. A little while after, she knew she couldn`t sleep before seeing Lucy safe and sound. Her little nightmare about Lucy, who eaten by a flock of eagles was really distributing for her.

Next morning, they found Natsu, and according to Wendy`s instructions, they went to that mountain. Again, at some point they had to leave four wheel and drag Natsu all way. When he woke up and said something about nearing her, she didn`t argue with him. Because that idiot started to run away from them. Even if she was a little drained and tired, she couldn`t think twice for running after him by any chance to find beloved Lucy. And there she was. A little bruised but good, _not eaten_. She hugged her dearly.

After Natsu`s, well, sometimes she really didn`t know how to name his behaviors. After _Natsu_, she listened to her and Gajeel and Panther Lily`s story. She knew Lucy could take care of herself but if something happen to her, it would be always her fault, and that dream- She was safe and sound, and beside her. She wanted Lucy to punch her, kneeled in front of her and waited to punch, or _her kick_. But no, Lucy didn`t think this was her fault. Lucy was a forgiving person and she would always admired her because of these things about her.

And then again. Lucy was alone with Gajeel all night. She never allowed something like that happen even if she knew Gray and Natsu a long time. No. Lucy was an innocent girl and she wouldn`t know what they thought about her, _what they could do to her_. And Gajeel was not different any other men. She was ready to kill him if he has done something to her. Well, Panther Lily interrupted her and confirmed he was with her side all night. He was a reliable comrade about _these things_.

They came back to guild other day and Lucy stated that she won`t be going a fighting job anytime soon. Fighting a dark guild and _not paying again_, kidnapped by a giant eagle, flying all across to country, camping on top of the mountain with a cocky dragon slayer and going down all way on freezing weather was enough for her monthly action. Erza didn`t protest her, she was still feeling guilty about it and well, she shushed Natsu about it.

She thought about going on a job and helping her rent for this month but Gray beat her for this. And then, Lucy didn`t let him or her to do something like that. She said she could earn some jewel for this month and then Mirajane happened. She-devil offered her working with her in the bar. She had a bad feeling about it but Lucy already accepted it.

Thought about it, nothing happened for two weeks. She was doing it just fine and Mirajane asking her about being permanent. When she heard it for first time, she was frozen because of her fear for abandoning _and_ Gray`s ice make magic. He has frozen all thing near him, including her, Wendy and Charla`s tail. Then again, Lucy answered Mira firmly. _"I'll help you in my free time like always."_ She was really relieved to hearing this along with Gray.

Natsu used this opportunity to go a job with Lisanna and Happy, and fought with everybody else in the guild. Gray went a few easy jobs in Magnolia, also Wendy. She heard one of her jobs something like pet care. Also she went a few times for monster hunt. Master was really happy about it, thought. There was less bill to pay for him. Then again, this was the reason why he wanted her to go this town and met someone. He said to her having free time for a secret meeting with someone for an S-Class, but not with details.

Now, she was in front of that said door. Thought, there was a really good and sweet smell in the air, she wasn`t sure it was coming from that house. Is there a patisserie nearby? She would check it after the meeting.

She was about to knock the door when it opened. She was frozen for a few second. Was this pink haired woman Meredy? Was she dreaming now? _Was he here too_? Why were they here? Where was here?

"Oh, Erza! I thought you are coming a little later. Well, anyway, come in!" She said while eyeing her a little. Well maybe, she could change this armor to a dress. White summer dress? Well, maybe it was the time for that seduction armor but Meredy-. She wished Lucy had been with her and suggested something.

"You should listen to me. You are doing it wrong. Don`t put that too much. Listen-"

"_Right now_ being an old woman doesn`t mean you know everything." Was he talking with some one? Meredy slowly opened a door. Why was she doing it like that? Planning something? Her green eyes were shining mischievously.

"Don`t argue with your elders! I am trying to help you._ Right now_ you are in my house, my back hurts and you are using my oven."

"Damn it Ul! At least don`t eat it! You two already eat first one!"

"You know what, I am risking my life because I don`t want you to poison her." Old woman seemed like enjoying with his miserable attempt. And _right now_, she was hitting his head with a spatula, and spitting cream on his blue hair and clothes. He was wearing a purple apron, which had a _grandma_ title on it.

"I am baking that cake for her, not you-"

"Who is her, Jellal? For your _fiancé_?" Meredy asked him. Erza was too shocked to move, because of that Meredy was pulling her to middle of room.

"What are you talking about? What fian- _Erza_!" Apparently, he was frozen like her too, and _old lady Ultear_ seemed like still had her reflexes because she caught cake`s plate before it fall on counter.

"He was going to say that he bought this cake from a shop." Meredy whispered to her ear. Immediately, her face gone too red, matching with her hair. He wasn`t different from her either. Thought of it, his blue hair, his red face, that white cream on him and that purple apron was really cute. _And yummy_.

"I was- I- You are- Meeting was- Ultear- with you? _Whose house is this_?"

"It is Ul`s home. We bought for her. You know, she is our grandma now!" Ultear was glaring at Meredy while she was pushing her to him, _beside him_. _That_ _cake_ still needed a few strawberries, thought.


	6. 06 - Catch for Me

**06 - Catch for Me**

Her mother left them when he was three.

He didn`t understand first, he had thought she went to a job like every other times. Of course he wondered why was she had packed all her things but he didn`t ask why. She hadn`t come back that night. He had known sometimes, some request take long to finish. He had thought her mother came back a few days later, before that he could go to guild and play with Natsu-nii.

His father had seemed a little off that week. He drunk and drunk and uncle Wakaba take him home. That week Romeo had stayed with Reedus at nights. He hadn`t mind, though. Reedus always gave him some colors and papers and before bed, they paint together. His home was really colorful and sometimes he told him stories with his painting. That was cool.

There were a lot of distractions. He had gone fishing with Natsu-nii, Lisanna-nee and Happy. One time, he had had a big wish with his rod but then Natsu-nii had done something and it escaped. He and Happy were a little sad about it but Lisanna-nee cheered them.

When he had realized his mother didn`t come yet, it have been already one week.

He had asked his father but he just said she was gone. Uncle Wakaba didn`t say anything. When he asked Reedus, he just gave one of her mother's pictures, which he painted. Erza-nee found him while crying and she took him to master.

He still couldn`t remember what he say that day. But in the end of the talk, he knew she didn`t want him with her. At the age of three, he learnt, sometimes people never come back for him, she never come back for him.

One year later, they said Lisanna-nee died. He didn`t understand first, but then again, this time his father told him that means. She didn`t choose to leave. That day he learnt sometimes leaving could be a choice. Lisanna-nee didn`t have a choice but her mother did have. She did want to leave him behind.

At the age of six, his father didn`t came back from that job and this time, he was the one who sent him there. He didn`t choose leaving him, no. He always came back those jobs while he was waiting with Reedus. He always said to him how long it takes and he always came back. He was never that late.

Natsu-nii knew him. If his father went and never come back for him, he just- he- He didn`t know what to do. Natsu-nii saved his father, he came back to him. He couldn`t think losing him.

After Lisanna-nee`s death, two year later, he came back with a girl. He didn`t understand first but that girl helped his father too. He thought he could love that girl. Lucy-nee was good. She was a little weird, though, like how Natsu-nee said. She was like a trouble magnet and with that, there was always something fun. She cheered Natsu-nee.

Lucy-nee was very first but not last. Juvia and Gajeel came after her. And they come back from a mission with a little girl, and cat.

Wendy-nee, well - she was cute? When he said that to his father, he told him he had a crush on her? He didn`t understand first, then, his father went to uncle Wakaba _and_ Cana-nee, and told them this crush thing. He knew he never, ever could forget what Cana-nee told him that day. No. He didn`t look at her for a week.

One day, back of the guild, he fell. It wasn`t a big deal, really, but Wendy-nee was there and she healed his bleeding knees. Then she gave him a candy. He never ate something like that again.

Then, they were gone. He was waiting with everyone, there were a lot of news but they didn`t came back. He knew they didn`t have a choice. Also, Lisanna-nee didn`t have choice but she could come back. Natsu-nee brought her back. Maybe, they could come back to them too? He waited, waited and waited.

But they never came back.

A few years later when he was ten, he came across with his mother. She said something about weather and how he grown up. Then she left. Alzack-nii didn`t seemed happy about her behavior. When they got back home, he saw Alzack-nii went to her wife and daughter before master. He saw how much he loved them, and Bisca-nee loved him back, and loved her daughter. Asuka was just three but she didn`t need to know meaning of leaving like he did. No. He would be sure her father _and_ mother come back to her. He didn`t realize they became a team after that day.

His father asked him to smile sometimes. He just couldn`t that. It was not with him anymore. Most he could do was watching Asuka with peaceful eyes. Not more, never more.

That fateful day, he was thinking about them. He was in trouble, and Natsu-nee saved him. He couldn`t believe first but then, there was fire, lots of fire and yeah, they came back to them. All of them. None of them chose to leave. His father still says that his smile returned with them.

But something was odd. None of them got old while that seven years. Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee, Lisanna-nee, Wendy-nee. He was same age with her. Should he call her Wendy-nee or something else? She still called him Romeo-kun- Like right now.

"Romeo-kun!" He turned around. She was running to him, her face a little pink, thought. Why was she running towards to him? No this was not the time to think what his father`s say. No.

"Romeo-kun! Catch it for me!"

"What? I'm gonna catch what?"

"That rabbit!" Well, he saw that in time before it was going to escape. He caught it and kept between his palms. It was just a simple white rabbit. He laid it on his chest and kept there. She came beside him, while trying to catch her breath.

"Ah, Romeo-kun! Thanks for catching him. He went to grocery and ate almost everything."

"That rabbit?"

"Yes! And I cannot keep him steady and- oh my god! Romeo-kun!"

"What? What?"

That afternoon, he went to guild, and sat with Cana-nee and his father. First, they didn`t notice. But Cana-nee saw it while she was drinking. She was spitting her beer on his father and uncle Wakaba while laughing.

"Why the hell -ugh- your scarf -hic- half gone." And they saw too. Apparently that rabbit thought his scarf something _he could eat_. Until Wendy realized what happening, half of his scarf was already gone.

That wasn't too bad, really. She promised him to buy one. Not a _rabbit_ like him. _A scarf_. And he would be sure to keep it dearly and try to not listen his father _or Cana-nee_.


	7. 07 - Smile for Me

**07 - Smile for Me**

Helping Mirajane wasn`t that bad. Actually, it seemed like being a barmaid in Fairy Tail was fun. She could understand why she was always smiling like that. Well, she was smiling _like that_ right know because of Happy and Charla. Apparently Charla finally gave in and accepted his offered fish. Mirajane was beside her and she was squealing for them. She could understand her, thought. Even she, herself wanted Happy to be successful at least one time.

Two and a half week past too fast for her, there was still ten days. She thought if there would be a job like that in the future, she was sure; she was going to take that job again. Mirajane taught him a few things in the kitchen and she was enjoying with it. Making fire chicken for Natsu was surprised him most. After that, he didn`t whined, at least not more like before.

She had her regulars too. A few town people, guild mates _and Gray_. He always came guild at morning, she served his breakfast at bar, after that he picked an easy mission and went. A few times, he stayed there and helped Mirajane for carrying packages. Then Mirajane always asked her to give him some ice cream. He always there at nights, usually talking with her if she wasn`t busy. And he always accompanied her to home. It was sweet of him, thought. She knew he was worried about her and all.

And there was another regular too. He had attracted her attention quickly because, well, she didn`t see him laughing ever. Really, he always came to guild like noon, sat his usual seat at the end of the bar while having his lunch. And then, he always went to his usual table, his team drop by and sat with him while he was drinking. At the nights, he would be sitting with his team or his usual spot at the bar. She was watching him if she wasn`t busy at all. Really, he wasn`t laughing or_ smiling_, just some smirk. She never heard his laugh or saw his smile.

When Mirajane sent her to serving him for the first time, he seemed like confused and _annoyed_? She didn`t understand why but after the first time, Mira always sent her to serve him. Well, sometimes he had this cocky smirk of him or that annoyed look on his face. But he didn`t say any annoying thing to her. Just his orders and she might heard one time a _thanks_ like a whisper, she wasn`t sure about it.

She really wanted to know if he was smiling or not. Maybe he was smiling with his grandpa? Or with his team? Even if he was smiling or laughing with them, he wasn`t doing _at guild_, at least, not in her hearing area. And she didn`t know why she wanted to hear his laugh. It was just- It- She thought- It wasn`t normal for her, okay. Whatever happened to them, everybody must have a reason for laugh and seeing him like that was bugging her. And she was going to see him smiling and hear his laugh.

First, she tried to tell him a few humor. He gave her a strange look, like one of Natsu`s when he thought she was doing something weird. Then he went. Her second attempt was accepting Mirajane`s offer and singing. She realized it wasn`t a good idea because singing was not to make people laugh. But he might smile for her singing, who knows. She glanced at him sometimes while singing. He didn`t smile, thought, but his blue eyes had something in them, she couldn`t read.

She had something with her but it was for Levy`s birthday and there was still a few days for it. But she knew it would do the trick for laugh. Levy was on a job with Shadow Gear and there was no danger about her seeing it. She was going to show him today. Yeah. And he would laugh for her.

There he was, sitting with his team. They were discussing something when Elfman and Evergreen went to them with a job. She could see Elfman`s blush and Evergreen`s weak protest.

"I still can't imagine how would their baby look like." Well, Mirajane was watching with her too. Apparently Bixlow and Freed were going with them because they already left guild while Mirajane telling her her thoughts about babies.

She didn`t wait long for her chance. He was heading his spot at the end of the bar and she was feeling lucky, really lucky. If she managed him to lean over a little on bar, nobody could see it other than both of themselves. It was a perfect plan. She went to him with a full mug.

"I didn`t order."

"Aren`t you going to do?" That smirk, again. He took a few sips while she was watching him.

"What?" It was the perfect time and place for this. Mirajane was far away for them and nobody was watching them.

"I am going to show you something and I want something from you for return." When she finished that sentence she knew what he thought. His perverted smirk was saying his thoughts really _loud_.

"If you are trying to _flash me_, It`s better if we go somewhere _private_ and I can _give_ you what you _want_ me for-"

"No, you _pervert_!" She knew her face was red and all but there was no another chance for this. "I wasn`t trying something like that! Never, you hear me-"

"Then what? What`s for that all jokes and that singing, that looks, _this look on your face right know_." He leaned over a little. She could see he was trying to figure out.

"You knew?"

"Yeah. It wasn`t hard. You aren`t that skilled to hide it from me, you know. Your gaze was bugging my back all week."

"Then why didn`t you say anything if I was bugging you."

"I was curious about what you want. So… show me?" His electric blue eyes were sending shivers to her belly.

"You want me to do?" He sighed. She knew she was forcing with his patience.

"You sang a fucking song! I can see you want it. _Hard_." That pervert! Ugh! Why was she trying that again, huh? She could quit it now, and forget about it- No. She knew she wasn`t able to forget her thoughts about smiles and laughs. She was doing right thing. Doing right thing.

"A little near." He leaned over like how she thought. There was a curious look on his face. She took his half-full mug and laid aside. Well, she didn`t see this _curious cat_ look on his face before. This was new.

"You know curiosity kills the cat." She smiled him. Really, his eyes were different like, somehow she thought he could see her soul and all.

"I am going to zap you if you don`t show me now." She could see there was danger in his eyes. Laxus was a dangerous man to play and she just walked in his play area. She approached her pocket and pulled out a lacrima.

"This?" He asked, a little dumbfounded. She used her magic to start motion. Before it started, she looked at him again. And there he was, looking at her with his intense gaze, a smile on his face. She thought he had a beautiful smile, and wanted him to smile again, and again, and again.


	8. 08 - See for Me

**08 - See for Me**

She never thought her eyes' magic could be a problem for her. Bixlow didn't affected from that wave because of his helmet. And if Freed didn't write some runes, or anything for a while, his darkness magic couldn't awake. But if she opened her eyes and looked any living thing, they would be stone immediately. She thought it like that because after the hit, she opened her eyes and just looked them. She didn't cast that spell.

She didn't turn back to her teammates, and looked for any other living thing. Well, there was a turtle- a stone turtle. She couldn't control her eyes magic right know.

"Freed?" She said with a worried voice.

"When did you turn them?"

"I didn't, at least willingly."

"What do you mean- You can't control it?"

"No! Did you see my glasses anywhere?"

"I think we crushed them a little while ago." Bixlow answered her.

"I can use my runes for finding them-"

"No!" She screamed in fear and turned to them with closed eyes. "What if you release your darkness and it takes over your body? Don't use your runes."

"She has a point, man. I think my helmet did something for that wave."

"Wait, you are saying that, she will turn everything to stone that she looks, like a man?" Elfman asked

"I don't know about last part but yeah, basically like that." Bixlow answered with a laugh.

"Ever, did you try to break spell? It could work-"

"If it had worked, I would not be standing here with my eyes closed and yelling at you!" Wasn't it obvious?

Someone put his hands on her shoulders and try to push her. She wasn't seeing anything and they were pushing her! She knew sometimes Bixlow was stupid but right now, pushing her like that was really stupid of him. She wanted to turn at him and look. But she knew it did not work because of that stupid helmet.

"Are you trying to hurt me, Bixlow? I am not seeing anything. Don't push me!"

"Pushing is not manly!"

"Don't start now. Hey, spell is broken-"

"What?" She turned to look at him. Bixlow was studying at her eyes, she could understand that much even if he had that stupid helmet, and she saw he tensed when he looked her.

"Your eyes. They are glowing. Don't look at me, woman. Look at them again."

"Ugh! Why it broke? Are you trying to annoy me or- Oh!" She looked to that five mages. Immediately they became stones again. Apparently her eyes magic was continuous but in the short-time. She closed her eyes again. If they could not solve this problem anytime soon, she would have had to look at Bixlow's helmet until the end of her life. Oh god, no!

"We have learned that at least it isn't a permanent spell. How long does it take to broke? Three minutes? Four?" She knew Freed was trying to figure out that.

"Well, we will learn when they turn to normal. But while they are stone, we can catch them and finish the job. If they try to escape, we always use Ever." Bixlow said. She could hear his babies flying somewhere and Elfman running away from her. She felt it because, well, apparently, Elfman was the one who is helping her to stand properly.

"I think I read something like that at Fairy Tail's library. If she does not return to her former state before we go home, I am sure I can achieve to find that book and spell." Fried said. If there was someone to find a cure for this, he was Freed.

She waited with Freed while Bixlow and Elfman tied up them and used her eyes when he asked her to do. Well, it was the easy way for this, though. She really didn't want Freed to use his runes. She couldn't imagine what happens if his darkness took over. No runes mean more work but well, she wasn't the one who was doing it.

They hand the mages to knights but really, closed eyes were a problem. She walked to trees, rocks and hell, she bumped to a stone statue. She knew Bixlow was not gonna stop for weeks. She could use her eyes but, they weren't working on him if he had that helmet on.

"I can't see anything."

"We know. Don't open your eyes."

"But my knees hurt, my hands cut and I hit my head because of Bixlow. I am not walking anymore."

"Try flying?" Bixlow really had a death wish and she was sure he would have it soon.

"Bixlow, enough already. Elfman, carry her." What? What was Freed talking about. Elfman carrying her?

"But… I- but… I am a man!" What?

"We know you are a man. We asked to you carry her because of that." What? Freed what? He had his death wish too. Why- Oh dear god! Elfman really took her in his arms. She opened her eyes with shock.

"Really, Ever? Why did you turn _him _to_ a stone_. He could _see for you_, you know. He didn't say no for carrying you."

"You two had your death wishes! I am going to kill you! But Ugh! I can't quit from his arms. Ugh!"

"Maybe, we should go ahead and try to find that book at Fairy Tail while that two love bird trying to come?"

"No, hear me! No! Don't leave me with him, hear me! No!" She heard Freed's agreeing with that bastard. She was going to kill them when she caught them.


	9. 09 - Like for Me

**09 - Like for Me**

She was jealous of her.

Not too much or not wanting to kill her or do something to her level. No. She was just a little jealous because of his friendship with her. Because in the past, she was the one who had that friendship with him. Well, not exactly same, but they went through different things.

Mira-nee never allowed to him sleep over at their house because he wanted to sleep in her room. Thought of Natsu and Elf-nii-chan sleeping at the same room was too much for both sisters. No, he didn`t sleep at her house but they had _their house_ together. It wasn`t big or great or what she dreamed of but childish. It was just theirs and it had a great sunset view. She always loved that view most because of him.

Her second gravestone was there too. They removed the first one at the church but either she or him didn`t think to removing it. It was the memory of what they got through like how her Fairy Tail tattoo changed its place and color. They were different people from the past and they knew it.

It seemed to everyone their friendship not changed but she knew better. Before Edolas, if she needed to find him, he was always that spot in the park or went to fishing with Happy. She thought if she went there he would be there. When she tried it, she returned empty-handed and tried other places she knew but no. He wasn`t his usual spots in the Magnolia and she knew he didn`t go to a job. She went to her sister.

Mira-nee said, "If you need him for something, go and check Lucy`s home. He and Happy always go there if they don`t have something to do." When she heard it, her heart ached. She didn`t go there, thought. Even if she knew Edolas-Lucy, this Lucy was not same person and she needed to know her first before went her home.

It didn`t take long. Mira-nee really loved her and it seemed like she was in good term with everyone. She was a lot different from Edolas-Lucy. She wasn`t a sadist _like_ her, no. But she had this mode changes and it was a little scary, even for her.

Well, she thought Lucy was a little _like_ herself, inside and outside. If she had a white hair and blue eyes, she would be _like_ a Strauss sister. No one could tell differences. But once, he said to her Lucy didn`t have a Strauss scent. Apparently families have that similar scents which Dragon Slayers pick easily.

After watching their friendship, she wanted to know if there was more. It seemed Mira-nee thought there was more. Cana too. Even Happy said something like that once. But Juvia thought Lucy as a love rival. _Juvia thought her as a love rival_. Erza never said something about it. Or Wendy. She didn`t ask Gray because, well, if she would ask him, it showed to everyone she wasn`t gossiping like her sister. And that Juvia thing. She really didn`t wanted her to pissed.

But whatever happened between Lucy and him, she saw _Gray`s gaze_ for her. Maybe, Juvia could have been right about that love rival thing. He was looking her too, but not with same intensity. Caring, curios, enjoyed, protectively, lovingly but not _like Gray`s_.

Did Mira-nee not see it? Apparently she knew it but not wanted to hurt Juvia. Also, Mira-nee knew something about her feelings too, because she said something about a lover love and brotherly love. She didn`t know Lucy had which one for who. Lucy was blushing for everyone.

They went through a lot of this again. S Class, 7-year gap, Oracion Seis, Games, Dragons and more. Really, she didn`t mind when he went to her, no. She was giving him to strength and courage to live and fight and more. She cheered for him and her, sometimes with her.

Lucy never tried to steal and keep him for herself. No. _Just like her_, both women knew how their friendship was with him. And their friendship start growing just like that. At some point, she realized Lucy tried to send him to her. Really, was she that obvious to her too? She knew Lucy was smart and all but trying to set them up? She was sister of Mirajane, She-Devil, _matchmaker_. Of course she could realized what Lucy tried to do.

But then again, Lucy was smart. After some terrifying thing happened to her, she announced to she wasn`t going to go a fighting job anytime soon. A few days later Mira-nee hired her for a temporary barmaid because she was trying to find a not fighting job and pay her rent. She was good, thought.

Natsu was complaining about it but first Erza then Lucy shushed him with their ways. Then Lucy sent him to her. He really wanted to go some job and she smartly said to him _"Take Lisanna with you."_ He and Happy took her just like that. Not asking before.

Like that, right now, she was sitting with him in that train, his head on her lap. She didn`t know he was unconscious or sleepy. Happy was sleeping on her head too. It was just like her dreams in Edolas. Fireball Natsu and Salamander Natsu really _not like alike_ that much.

She was messing with his salmon hair. A few braiding was suited him, thought. She could say him about it. Maybe he wanted to save them? She didn`t mind if he ask her braiding his hair.

"Lisannah…" Was he dreaming about her right now?

"Lisa… nah… don`t go…" oh, Lucy said about that dream. He sometimes had dreamt about losing her, and waking up with screaming her name. Was he dreaming that again because he could smell her scent near him? But even if it was the reason for now, why was he dreaming about her before, even while he was staying with Lucy?

" Lis… anna… umm… Here…" What was he dreaming about? Didn`t her scent supposed to keep away that nightmare. He positioned his head a little more. She was trying to not move so much, and not drop Happy.

"Here… lick… here… ugh." WHAT?

"Rushi…" Oh god. Was he dreaming about Lucy like _that_.

"Lisannah, ugh… put… there… uhm…" This was bad, _really bad_. Lucy and herself. _At the same time_! There have to be a line even for him. She was blushing really badly and pushed his head. She was feeling bad because he hit his head but _not too much_. She didn`t let him use her lap during the ride again.

After they went down to train and Natsu felt a little better, he started to talk.

"You know Lisanna, when I was sleeping I dreamt about you and Lucy." What? Was he going to tell her that dream? Was he serious?

"I was trying to teach you two how to eat flames. You eat it. Want to try?" You know what, maybe she had a dirty mind. This was Natsu, who she is talking about-

"But not naked like in my dream." WHAT? She pushed his hand from her shoulder and run away. _Really away from him_. She didn`t stop before Happy caught her and flied back to him. She was all red during that job and couldn`t looked him in the eyes.


	10. 10 - Smoke for Me

**10 - Smoke for Me**

When he tried it for the first time, he was just fifteen.

They were just fighting like usual and Erza wanted to stop them. Actually, she was trying to kill them because that flame brain threw some of his ice on top of her cake. You know, _like usual_.

He was hiding under a table. No, he wasn't a hiding type, but it was Erza he was talking about and hiding under the table was best option for him. He really didn't want to end up like that ashes for brain. No. He wanted to live, not know, a fifteen year more? Yeah.

He realized he was hiding under Macao and Wakaba's table. There was some smell in the air like, smoke? Didn't know but there was a bigger problem in there, Erza was standing a few step away from him and looking under tables. He had to run for his dear life as soon as possible.

She went away from that table and turned her back to him. It was now or never. He grabbed something and ran to guild's back door. He was lucky for that day because she didn't see him. And he could buy her a cake, tomorrow.

When he sat his usual spot on that riverside and recover his breath, he realized he was holding some small brown box. What was it? Did it belong to Macao or Wakaba? He opened it without thinking more.

He always saw how Wakaba light that and smoke it. Yeah, there were some cigarettes in that box. Apparently it was Wakaba's emergency stocks for his wife threw away his from home when she thought smoking was dirtying their home. He didn't know why but he tried _one_.

It tasted bitter and it tickled his throat. A few tears fell from his eyes and he coughed. It felt like his crying when he cried for Ur. His throat ached like that time.

Next day, he went to guild with a cake. Erza didn't hit him but she took that cake and went. Until Wakaba notice, he went to that table and placed that box. But before leaving table, he took _one more_ with him.

For two years long, once in a while he went that table and took one. Wakaba didn't notice this because, well, he thought Macao is the one who stole that cigarettes. And Macao was stealing for real too, like him. Nobody noticed what he did. He was stealing one and going home, and at the night, he was smoking it. Because, he didn't want to cry that night.

Slowly, he got used to it. And wanted more. He didn't risked it and he went and bought for his own. He started to smoke more too.

He knew when he smoked, sometimes foods tasted different and a little bitter. But he didn't realized his scent and breath changed. Someday, when he was fighting with that ashes for brain, he said something about it. Apparently his scent was way too worse than before for him. It was good, because why the hell that flame brain was smelling him? He didn't mind smell bad for his fragile nose. No. Never.

But Erza heard about this and he still didn't know how she did but she managed to find his pack of cigarettes. They argued about it for months and in the end, he won. He started to smoke at the guild at the age of seventeen. Wakaba found out he have stolen some of his cigarettes. He bought for him some.

Sometimes Mira said to him his breath was smelling like Wakaba's. Natsu slowly got used to that scent too. But it was still a fighting topic for them. Erza never spoke about it again.

Smoking was not a satisfying thing. It wasn't good or something, no. He smoked because it reminded him his pain when he tried it for the first time. He did it because he was the one who caused her life. He was the responsible one for Ur's life. Even if she wasn't died. He remembered her every time.

Then one day, flame brain come with a blonde girl. Really. She was cute and beautiful and she had a good shape. Much more for his liking and she was capable for more. She proved herself a lot of time. Also she somehow ended up kidnapped and targeted a lot. He didn't mind for helping her, well, he was a man and she had a really sexy figure and helping her meant to being close with her, touching her. Don't blame him if he wanted to touch her or something. Many guys wanted to do it, even that ashes for brain too, but he was the one who helped her most and he was determined to continue this. Not someone else.

Yeah, flame brain was trying to help her too but key word was trying to help. He accepted that truth, fire head did many things for her but somehow, he also ended up messing many things too. He could compete with him but he knew better. Though, she reached his hands a lot of time without realizing what she was doing and it was good. She trusted him like how she trusted flame brain.

One day, when he tried to help and caught her before she fell, they end up really intimate position. He was feeling her body against him while her and his breaths mixing. He could see shock in her bright brown eyes. If he leaned a little, their lips could touch. While he was thinking about making a move, she turned her head in disgust. And moment went like that. He didn't understand first but somehow realized she was trying to not breathe his breath when they were close.

He didn't understand until he heard her and Erza's conversation with Mirajane at the bar. She was asking about his smoking habit. They didn't say much because well, they didn't know why he was smoking that damn cigarettes. And he wasn't going to go and tell them any time soon. But he learnt she didn't like that damn smell. Again, that flame brain somehow was right about smelling bad and it was bugging her too.

He tried to quit. Well, he didn't smoke like before but he really needed it once in a while. First, fire idiot notice this. A little while after that, they end up in a situation, again. Some dark mage threw her at him while they were fighting. He caught her and protect her with his body when they crashed that damn wall. His back hurt a little but not important. _Not a scar_. She was good, though. She didn't hit anywhere hard. But they were, again, an intimate position. She was all over his body and, he was half-naked. Well, she was half-naked too because, her dress did not have too much clothes and even if it had once, they already ripped off.

She raised her head a little while her eyes closed. He could smelt her strawberry breath. He knew she had a strawberry smoothie before they start to job. Then he realized she could smell his breath too. Apparently she noticed that fact because when she opened her eyes, he could see a curiosity and gladness. Would she turn her head with disgust if he wanted to kiss her like before?

He didn't learnt what would happen that day if he tried. They were in the middle of a damn fight and they had to move quickly. He grabbed her hand and they went to help their friends. But he was glad about her reaction.

He didn't smoke after that until that damn question of Mirajane. Was she real? Why the hell she thought about asking her work at Fairy Tail bar permanently was a good idea. Also, in front of her team. He didn't realize he just froze Erza, Wendy and Charla. Really, he was too scared of what her answer would be.

That night, he smoked his last cigarette for his life. Because really, what happened was already happened. These cigarettes didn't help him.

But she helped him many times and she could be his _new habit_ for rest of his life. And, no. He would never get rid of his stripping habit. He knew it would be _handy_ when the time come for him _and her_. He just needed to _try_ to control it when he was outside of _their bedroom_, if she would have asked to do.


	11. 11 - Know for Me

**11 - Know for Me**

When he met with that bluenette for the first time, he didn`t care her, or other team members. Hell he just thought how the hell she managed to join that team. She was just a little girl for him. He didn`t speak with her or went to near her. No. He just wanted to some silence while he was eating his iron. But that guild did not have what he want, neither silence nor a good fight.

Then again, he really didn`t wanted to pay attention to her or her team but hell, she was attracted his fucking attention. Why the hell she was stalking that black haired team member of her. Really, it annoyed him too much. He thought about beating to crap out of him and tell. But it wasn`t his business, no. He just continued to chew his iron.

One morning, when he was at that damn guild, master called him _and her_. He fucking knew there was a bad news for him and he was right. They assigned to do a job together. He thought about ditching that bluenette but that damn job said that they wanted particularly and Master wanted that job done. They went there together.

During the job, he observed her. Really, she had that figure, eye candy, thought. But when she started to use her magic, he realized what she capable of. He was the one who transform his body parts to iron and he knew this type of magic was fucking strong, dragon slayer or not. If she was capable of it, then that bluenette must be strong.

And he learnt what she could do. She just turned into damn water and went in without seen by anyone. When he reached her and thought about helping her, she already beat the crap out of that dark guild master. Well, he beat a few dozen of dark mage, hell, they never worth it, thought. But he heard about damn master strong, maybe he would enjoy while he was beating him. But no, she just beat him and there is no scratch on her. He learnt she deserve her nicknames.

Rain woman. Juvia of the deep. Juvia of the great sea. Elements 4`s water mage. _She was just fifteen_.

They went to guild but nothing change for him. But he could see her and her stalking. And he could see she was lonely. People didn`t come to him, hell, because he never allowed to them come. If they tried something like that, in the end, he will just beat them because they always interrupt their meal. But she never did that something like that. She always wanted to talk to them but they never wanted, he could tell. They talked to her because they were a little scared of her.

One day, some guild members talked about something near them and door. It was raining outside and she was shaking while they were talking. He could smelt her sadness. He listened to them.

They were talking about how bad it was raining all day and Juvia was the one who caused it. Rain woman, he could go away with her rain, they didn`t need it. At that moment he thought about her loneliness and his recklessness about everything. While they were swearing about her, he just went there and beat the crap out of them. When they were unconscious, he turned to her and his red eyes met with her blue ones.

"Juvia would like to thank _Gajeel-kun_." She said to him like that and came beside him. After that day, sometimes, Juvia came beside him and sat with him. They slowly started to talk with each other. A little later, Element 4 came to him too. First Aria, then Totomaru, finally Sol. He didn`t like Sol, he was a little annoying. Aria was a little weird even for him, but amusing. He kept an eye on that fire mage Totomaru.

Totomaru was the one who had stalked by her. Really. Her water for his fire. She kept stalking him and it was fucking annoying even for him. Why the hell she thought it was a good idea? He fucking did not know this.

It was like this a while and one day, Totomaru gave in eventually. He knew she was happy about it and she was like tweeting bird to his ears first. He didn`t say much about it because it wasn`t his business. But he knew that fact, if that flame mage harm her even a little, he would be the one who beat him, badly.

He watched and listened them. Totomaru didn`t do anything wrong for him. No. Even he could see he started to like her. She was powerful and reliable person first of all. Because of this he continued to talk with her. He fucking knew that bluenette never betrayed someone who she thought friend of her. And he _knew_ sometimes, he needed a friend like her.

A few weeks later he realized something was off her. She didn`t seem happy or 'Juvia like' to him. And he started to see why. He fucking knew that imagination of hers would cause some problems and there it was. Totomaru was not like whom she imagined in her mind.

While she was stalking him, she just created a man in her mind. She didn`t see who was Totomaru and in the end, when he started to show his liking to her, she realized she wasn`t in love with that man. She wanted who she thought before. They broke up eventually. Totomaru did not seemed like angry or something. He also knew this imagination of her, and flame mage was aware of this from the beginning. He didn`t do something harmful to her. In the end he didn`t beat him. Too much.

After a while, there was another man. _Bora of Prominence_ from Titan Nose. Again, a fire mage. Why the hell she always chose fire one he didn`t know. But this time, she didn`t find a good man. That fucking bastard told her he became annoyed with how the rain followed her wherever she was. They broke up. But this time, he made sure something bad happened to him. He made sure he was kicked out from that guild for some stuff. He made sure he would never join another guild. He would never regret what he did.

Then Fairy Tail happened. First, he thought she went and fell in love with another fire mage. He scared because that damn mage might be Salamander. She scared to hell out of him. But she went and fell in love that ice prick. It was still not good for him.

She managed to advise him to talk to master about joining Fairy Tail because she knew how lonely he was. Once she encouraged him to try to get along with everyone. They accepted both of them, he still did not know how this happened but he never complained about it.

They managed to be friends with them. They stopped her lonely rain, which he couldn`t. When bunny girl said to her she was her friend, he listened her ecstatic tweeting for a week.

He listened her talking about that ice bastard too. He fucking _knew_ it was all over Totomaru thing, again. But he didn`t say anything. Even if ice pervert was a pervert, he knew that bastard did not do harmful for his nakama. And damn, he knew everybody saw her their nakama. He knew for her.

But there was another ice mage too. And it seemed he fell in love with her before she could. That was something enjoyable for him. He never saw someone who loved her that much. She didn`t need to imagine a man who loved her because that white haired mage already adored her. Maybe she finally found her one?

Again, why the hell he thought this stuff? That damn three bluenettes in his life turned him some warm-hearted man. And he didn`t like that. He was a fearsome dragon, not a damn girl. These bluenettes-

Was bunny girl over there talking about him? With that lightning monster? And were they enjoying with it? That woman! When there was the opportunity to kill, he had to do it. That damn bunny always did something annoyed him most.

Yeah, there were three bluenettes and a blondie in his life. And he was going to go and get rid of the blonde one, soon.


	12. 12 - Laugh for Me

**12 - Laugh for Me**

_"Lucy, I still think it was a bad idea."_

_"Ssh! He can hear us! Just do it! It is for Levy."_

_He sighed and turned lacrima to view. First, he recorded her. She was in Aries wool. She was just like pink, big ball of fur. A walking fur. And he was in that pink fur too._

_"It is really light. As if it is not there."_

_"Yeah, I know. And shh." He flied a little up and turned lacrima to forward. And there he was. Fearsome Iron Dragon Slayer. He was going to go ahead and he was still laughing something stupid._

_"Bunny girl. Faster!"_

_"How can I walk faster in there? There is snow everywhere!"_

_"Then get rid of from that thing-"_

_"No. It is warm in here, isn`t it, Lily?"_

_"Don`t mess up with my cat!"_

_"Actually, it is good. I don`t mind." Lily said and settled a little more in that fur. He growled to them and turned to his way. She went near him. He still wasn`t looking at her. She started to put that pink weightless wool on his spiky hair. He really didn`t realized what was she doing and Panther Lily was trying to hide his laughs._

_He walked with that pink wool all morning. Lily and she were still trying to not laugh and not attract his attention. He didn`t realized it. He was still amused with his idiotic jokes about bunnies. And he thought she was laughing at his jokes. He never realized what was going on._

"Is he really that Iron head?" She nodded her head. At first, he seemed a bit shocked. And then she saw his lips trembling. His eyes still locked that lacrima. Then he started to laugh.

She already watched this many time. No, she wasn`t looking that lacrima shoot. She was looking at him. She succeeded it! He was laughing! His laughs have deep voice, a little different from his usual talking voice. His broad shoulders were shaking with his laugh.

Hearing his laugh a little- uhm- weird? She never tried to do something like before, especially for him. Well, she tried sometimes for Gray and Erza. But never in the world, she showed something like that. Yeah. Iron Dragon Slayer with pink Wool something you never saw that easily. At least Levy needed to see this. But showing him maybe a little too much?

But it was worth it. He had really enjoyable laugh. He had to laugh more often. His blue eyes had different bright while he was laughing. He wasn`t tensed or seemed to zap you any time.

Then she realized something more about him. He was looking like that picture from one of her education book. The book about for _husband`s need_. In that book, men pictured like tall, well-built, handsome, powerful, blue eyes, blonde, _big_- Just like how her prince charming looks like. Why was she thinking this right now? Because he was like that? Why did she realized this now? Was it because his smile and laugh. She watched him while he was laughing. Lacrima shoot continued between them, on the counter. Then he turned to her, still smiling with joy.

"What?"

"Hmm?" She looked him a little confused.

"What do you want from me? You said you want something."

"I already have what I want." She smiled to him brightly. He seemed a little confused a while, she could see in his eyes. Why was he looking her like that? She saw he was about to talk, and she knew what was about to come but it never came. Instead, a big shadow came and took the lacrima between them.

"Bunny girl…" O-oh! She turned to him, he seemed pissed. She wanted that lacrima back but he seemed to about to crush it. She never had copied this. She didn`t have backup! No, it was for Levy!

He was about to crush it but something happened. Laxus hit his hand with his lightning! He was helping her! Then Lily came from nowhere, caught it and flied above them. She relieved that moment but it was really short. Because Gajeel jumped to top of the counter and caught Lily from his tail. He was about to take that lacrima again but before him, she did something and shocked them. She took lacrima before him, while she was jumping over the counter to other side. Gajeel grumbled with a shock.

Laxus caught her before she hit the floor and she landed on his lap for a moment. She never expected something like that happen. She looked his blue eyes with total shock. She was about to say something but apparently when Gajeel came near them, everyone in the guild started to watch them. Because she could hear Mirajane`s gasp and Cana`s shouting "Go girl!" It was bad, really bad.

"What the fuck are you doing, Bunny Girl! Why the hell you did this?" She recovered herself and stood up from his lap. Her face was really red and she was still hearing Cana`s voice.

"It- It was for Levy`s birthday!"

"What are you talking about! Give that damn lacrima to me. First, I will crash it, and then you!"

"No! It is only copy!"

"_Good_! Give it to me!" Gajeel was looking her from on top of the counter. Lucy swallowed hard. She didn`t want to give up like that. No. She would fight for this. "No!"

"Damn it!" He jumped and land next to her. She tried to slide but he already caught her from her waist. She was in an iron grip, literally. He was trying to reach her hands and take that lacrima but well, she was fighting back.

Someone took to lacrima from her hands. It wasn`t Iron Dragon Slayer, no. It was _him_. He had this smirk on his face. He took the lacrima and placed it in one of the pockets of his coat. She was too shocked.

"It stays with me until the birthday. You can come and get it that day. And Iron head. You`re bruising her." He took his half-full mug and went like that. She blinked a few times after him for a while. She didn`t notice Gajeel leaving her. No. Or someone coming near her.

"You have a threesome with these two? You are one lucky girl." Cana? She didn`t want something like that happens. And what was she thinking? Why in the world she was thinking like that. Oh, god. She landed on Laxus' lap and she had hugged by Gajeel, from _her_ and everybody's view. It was bad. Really bad.


	13. 13 - Take for Me

**13 - Take for Me**

She was sitting on a bench and trying to not look every living thing. Really, those bastards left her with him. And she was starting to think he didn`t know what to do with her. Well, he was powerful, muscled at all but he- not know, a little idiotic? Like her teammates? That idiotic teammates! Really, train ride was so annoying for her because he didn`t know how to lead her properly.

Why in the world it was taking so long for them? Freed was able to find that book in seconds. Not taking so long. Sitting in there all alone was too boring. And why Elfman leave her alone here, in the backyard of Fairy Tail.

"Ever!" There he was. Bixlow was coming to her. Was Freed and Elfman with him? She thought about looking for them but if Freed was with him, she had to wait a little more.

"Why are you too late?"

"Oh, sorry. It gets complicated in there. But I got the book."

"What? Freed isn`t with you?"

"No. He is with Laxus. Uhm. He is a little depressed. I don`t think he can manage the broke spell. But master waiting for you- or I can give a shot?"

"No. Take me to master. And why is he depressed? Laxus with someone? And where is Elfman."

"I think Mira took him and it seemed to me she is not going to let him go anytime soon." He said and lead her to the door. She really didn`t understand why Freed so depressed.

"You didn`t answer my other question." She turned to him and opened her eyes. He seemed a little nervous and happy? How something like this could happen? Even was it possible?

"You`re not going to like this."

"What?"

"Well, we found the book at the library and went to tell master about it. But before we reach him, Mira came and took Elfman and start to say something. And Freed heard her." He stopped and eyed her. She was impatient and her eyes were still glowing. "Close your eyes. You might turn someone-"

"If you`re not going to tell me what happened, I am going to remove this stupid helmet and turn you."

"Jeez, woman! Okay. She was talking about that cheerleader-"

"Bixlow! Evergreen, help me-" She turn to him and look at him. And there he was, again, a stone statue Elfman. She moaned and turned her back to that idiot.

"Argh! Why this is happening all the time!"

"You know what I think? I think you two couldn`t make babies because you would turn him in the middle of-"

"What the hell are you talking about, pervert?" She hit his head and turned to him with an angry look. "Why the hell you think we are going to make babies! Who are you? Mirajane?"

"Jeez woman. Don`t hit me! I am telling the truth. You like him, he likes you. Why not?"

"Why not? Why we should? I am so going to turn you a statue and take you to my room at first chance. And I am never going to let you turn back!"

"You know what, you are not denying that liking thing! And Laxus never allow this." She eyed him one more time and turned her back to him. Really, if she ever had a chance, she would take it and turn him no matter what.

While she was thinking that, door opened and she heard Mirajane voice. She immediately closed her eyes.

"Oh, there he is- Why is he a statue? Evergreen?"

"Oh, it was an accident. She didn`t meant to." She thought Bixlow was enjoying with this situation. Why was Freed not here when you needed him? What was this thing about Laxus?

"Take me to the master and explain this Laxus thing-"

"What! She don`t know! Aww. I am going to tell you all story!" Oh, if Mirajane was so excited about it, it must be something good. Did Mirajane and Laxus got together eventually? Well, Mirajane was better than that blonde-

"Lucy sat on the Laxus lap other day-" What? What was she talking about? Why the hell she was happy about that? That blonde must fall on his lap or something. She really didn`t think it happened with her own will.

"And Gajeel hugged her-" It wasn`t just Laxus? What was happening in there? Why was Mirajane so happy about it? And Freed heard this? She knew if he heard about it, he wouldn`t be useful anytime soon.

And what is about that Lucy thing. Well, she knew Laxus had a thing for her. Hell, she heard him talking about her. Even Bixlow tried to gift her to Laxus during to Fantasia. But she didn`t seem to like him or something. She always thought blonde girl like that idiot partner of hers. What was happening? She knew Laxus never talk about this stuff easily.

"What are you talking about? It seemed nothing to me."

"Oh, Lucy said to same thing but I think there is more. I am so going to match them."

She thought if she looked her a few seconds, no one could judge her, she could say she was shocked and couldn`t control it. And she did it. She looked her a few seconds. Bixlow gasped next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I was shocked, and take me to master."

"Nope. I don`t want her anger. Wait for Elfman. Take the book." And he left. She was shocked for real this time. That idiot! Luckily spell broke a few moment later and Elfman turn to normal. She shook his arm.

"Take me to master." He took her in his arm but before going in there, she knew he saw her sister. But he didn`t say anything. Maybe he was thinking same thing with her.

"Nee-chan is going to kill us." Well, she knew some trick for her. Maybe, it would work this time, too?


	14. 14 - Paint for Me

**14 - Paint for Me**

He thought his most interesting painting session happened with Natsu when he stole this royal crown and came back with it. He came to him and wanted a painting with it. And after the shock, he painted him with it and while he was finishing it, Erza came. Kings wanted it back and the only way to get it back, sending Erza to beat him. Well he finished that painting in the end eventually.

But he never in the world thought that he would found Laxus in his door, with a girl. Especially not any girl, but Lucy. He was really shocked to see them together. Well, he saw them together at the guild a few days ago but at his door, only two of them could shock everybody else too.

When he realized he stood them at the door, he invited them inside. Really, he wanted to know what was happening between both of them, even if he wasn't into the guild gossips. Well, he was still a little afraid of him, too.

They sat the couch and he served them tea. After that, it was awkward silence. It didn't take long because Lucy start to explain why they were here.

Apparently Lucy had some lacrima shoots, Gajeel's shoots for Levy's birthday and she showed this Laxus, and Gajeel realized what was she doing. Now Laxus was the one who protect it before the birthday. He understood that, but he didn't understand why they were explaining to him. Then she asked if he could paint one of Gajeel's shoots. It explains a lot of thing, but he still wandered why Laxus came here _with her_.

He watched it, he thought it was embarrassing for iron dragon slayer. But it didn't shocked him too much. He already saw a lot shocking things, like two blonde mages sitting in his couch.

He found a perfect moment in that shoot, and started to paint. Lucy and Laxus were talking about how her face would be when Levy saw it. Then he watched them. He took another sheet and started to paint them while they were talking. He always liked to paint beautiful things, like Mirajane, or Freed. Or them, right now. Tough, it seemed he still needed more colors for painting their differences.

He finished it without watching them more. When he signed it, he realized that room was too quite. He lifted his head and came to face to face with him. Then he looked to couch. It seemed she was asleep on it and Laxus saw what he draw.

"I thought you are drawing what she want, not us."

"It was tempting- why are you with her? What are you thinking do with her?"

"I think she wants to do something with me, I am trying to figure out what it is before we get in the business-"

"I think you misunderstood her actions" he turned to him, his blue eyes have this anger with him. He might be afraid of him but he knew him better what everybody else thought. They were together in this guild when they were teens. He was three years older than Laxus when they were teenager. They were never friendly with each other but he was an artist. He knew how to study with people since childhood and he had plenty of time to study him.

Even if they never told him directly, he could recognize their body language. Well, if he had enough time to study them. Anger in his eyes was something but he didn't think he would attack him or try something. He could see Laxus was trying to figure out why he was thinking that way.

"Why you are thinking like that?"

"Well you could say I have this artist vision. I could see tiny details you couldn't-"

"She sang for me while looking at me." He stopped for a moment. Well, Laxus might be some reasons for thinking like that way. But it was Lucy and he had saw Mirajane. Mirajane was trying something, Mavis knows why? Was she trying to set up them or set up Gray and Lucy? Or was she trying to be with Laxus again? She was too excited for this. Anyway, he still didn't think Lucy was trying what he referred.

"It is something but she did many different things for everybody else too. You're not the first one she is trying to be friendly with."

"I still can't see why." Laxus said while looking at her. He looked her sleeping face too, her lips a little open, breathing lightly, looked too innocent. Well, his fingers were itching to draw her right know. He had lots of her drawing, _like Mirajane,_ but this was different.

"If you are going to hurt her, a lot of people will come after you. And I always thought she meant to be with him-" he stopped himself before saying so much, but apparently Laxus already heard what he said.

"Him? Who? Natsu? Even I can see they are not like that."

"I didn't say it was Natsu." Well, he didn't want to add more what Mirajane did.

"Who?"

"Not saying. If you watch her, you will understand what I am talking about and what you are getting into yourself. I can say you are not loving her. And if you are not, you don't have a chance."

"I could be." Well, it seemed Laxus was ready for serious relationship. Ready for taking next step and he was considering Lucy? But he could see he was looking that drawings of hers. _Mirajane._ He knew a few people know about their past relationship and he was one of them. He knew they have some unfinished business. After Lisanna's disappearing they didn't talk about themselves. Even if Laxus was thinking something serious, he needed to clear things with Mirajane. And he could see why they still didn't do this.

"We both know you are not. Why aren't you go after her. You know _who_. Even I can see what you want. But I can't see why aren't you trying to sort things to right way. You know, Lucy can't be her replacement."

"What are you talking about? Replacement? I don't think like that!"

"I already said, artist vision. And I know you from our teen ages. Don't mess up with her. Even if you aren't seeing her a replacement you still needed to clear things. Still, I think it is a little bit late for you with Lucy." He didn't say anything more. Even if he was a little afraid of him time to time, someone had to say him the truths. He didn't know what was getting into himself.

After finishing drawings, they woke her. He gave her Gajeel's drawing and gave two more drawings to Laxus secretly. He saw his face puzzled but he knew Laxus going to think about what he said. Not rushing thinks. Laxus offered to walk her home in thought. She was a little bit sleepy.

Even if Laxus didn't understand it, many people saw what he implied about Lucy. It was like all over Bisca and Alzack to him. Well, Gray and Lucy have different color from them.


	15. 15 - Regret for Me

**15 - Regret for Me**

It wasn't his fault, whatever his father said or not.

How a person could know when he born, his mother would die? How it could be his fault. How it born two months early could his fault. He didn't decide about these things, no. Fucking no. Whatever his father said, he could not change this, even if he was powerful like how his father wanted to. Hell, he knew all of it, but it never stopped him to think it was his fault. Because if someone said these things to you from the day you born, you would be affected, it didn't change you know what truth is. This is what happened to him.

Having Gramps one thing in his life was good. But it didn't stop his father influence on him. It didn't stop his father's passion for power. It didn't stop his father's wants for powerful son. It didn't stop his father's wants to take over the guild. It didn't stop his father to take him a dark place and put him to sleep.

When he opened his eye, he realized his right eye was gone. His father was saying something to someone, about power and at all. He was scared. Why he did something like that to him? His eye… His fucking right eye was gone! He was just eight years old when his father implanted lacrima within him. He lost his right eye. He had a scar like fucking lightning shape. He explained to him how valuable this lacrima, how it could give him the power, magic his father need. Like hell he had needed to more than he have.

He was just a little child who needs his parents. He needed to be accepted, loved by him. He couldn't see the person who his family, who loved him most. It was this frustration made him what he regretted later.

When his Gramps saw him with bandages for the first time, his father and Gramps made a huge fight. In the end, Gramps took him to Porlyusica. Artificial eye she made for him was good, really good. He couldn't say differences between them. It worked properly. With time, he learned this artificial eye give some advantage, like against illusion magic, or stone eyes, or figure eyes… It was good because this superiority made his team.

Thunder God Tribe had different tales for every other member. Like how they met, how they became friends with each other. Like how they named this team. Why they named Thunder God Tribe. Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow… His team was another good thing in his life, beside Gramps.

He didn't realize his father was wrong. He didn't realized his father wanted to use him. He didn't realize his father wanted to power, not him. When Gramps banished him from Fairy Tail, he didn't realize it was best thing to happened him in his fucked life. He said some things to Gramps. He did some fucked things. He just wanted to approval of his father.

Because of what father did, how his father fucked up with him, he made many things he thought it was right to do. He thought having power is most important thing. Being weak, being fragile, being nice was thing he couldn't accept. He thought taking over guild and getting rid of the weakness was pleased his father. He could come back to home if he became guild master. It didn't change the fact that he thought he needed his approval, at eight, at sixteen, or at twenty-three years old. He learned these things in hard way. He learned being a family was not about blood. But being a family was important. He realized he had a family with him when he had to leave them.

Being alone was somewhat good for him. He thought about what he did in the past, what his father did to him. What he did wrong with her. _Mirajane_. He thought about her too. Why he did let her go? Why he didn't stand with her? How could power make him that blind to everything. While she was mourning for his sister, he could be with her. He should be with her, not breaking up with her because her pain blocking her magic. It was still his one of the biggest regrets, which he couldn't repair easily. They never talked about it. He thought she moved on. He thought bringing this made everything more fucked. He needed to move on like her. He needed to someone who didn't judge him.

It was where Lucy came along. First it was her body he wanted. Who wouldn't want her? She was just one of those women who have right curves in right places. _Like Mirajane_. Then after returning to guild and hearing about her more, it gets bigger and bigger. It was her personality he needed now. She could try to know him, she could give him a chance, _like Mirajane did in the past_. He needed to know if he could move on with her. That was the reason why he walked her home that night. That night was the reason why many things change in his life that night.

"Lucy…" He thought making a move was something he could do. He could realize what he wanted with her. He could understand what her answer would be. He leaned to her. She was still sleepy and all. He knew she can't realize what happening before his lips on hers. Just a little and he would show his interest to her. Her red lips, her golden locks, her pink cheeks… Just a little and he could take a step to change his life. If she could accept him… They would try to learn more about each other.

He leaned to her more. He could smell his flowery perfume. It was serene, delicate, bewildering, rich… Just like her. He was about to kiss her when some bastard yelled her name. He backed away from her. She opened her eyes and turned around. He could tell she didn't realize his actions.

"Lucy!" That was ice mage. He was hanging from a window and waving his hands. It seemed that bastard was angry, even frustrated. Did he saw his move?

"What the! Gray! What are you doing in my home!" She shouted, not too loud to wake every sleeping people but enough to show she was angry. She seemed awake now, _and angry_.

"_What are you doing?_" with him? He saw that ice prick's eyes going between her and him.

"Hmm. Laxus walked me home. Why are you in my- You know what, I am too sleepy to argue." She turned to him. She was holding that drawing in her hands. With a little smile, she thanked him. It wasn't a big deal for people but when he did something like _that_, it was a big deal for _some people_.

"Thanks again, Laxus. Levy would be happy for this." Actually, he didn't care little girl's happiness. He just wanted to know what she wanted. One night stand? Something more? Or like what he thought, a relationship? He didn't mind if it was the last one, but there is still something in his mind, what Reedus said.

"I can help you with Gray." Did he really suggest this to her? Could he more obvious than this?

"No. I mean you don't have to. He probably here because he forget his clothes there. But thanks."

"He strips in your home?"

"He does it _everywhere_. I already have a few in my wardrobe." Oh, this is what Reedus talking about? Gray and Lucy? Ice mage would make more sense than Natsu but he didn't see them as couple. Maybe it happened when he was away?

"Good night, Laxus. It is good to be friendly with you." She smiled to him again and went in the door. He stood there a while, thinking what he could do. She wanted to friend with him? It made sense if she was with that ice mage. He could see in her eyes. Even if she wasn't with him, he could understand why she wanted to friend with him because she was just being herself. He still needed to solve something, though.

That night, he thought about a lot of thing. Maybe, she wasn't the one he was searching. Maybe, he already found her but let her go. Making a move probably fucked up everything, again. He needed to talk with Mirajane. She might give him one more chance to do right things. She might forgive him. Mirajane wasn't a person who bear a grudge for a long time. Being friendly with Lucy was enough for now if he wanted to take his chance with Mirajane.


	16. 16 - Book for Me

**16 - Book for Me**

She was a bookworm. It was always this way for her.

How she loved reading books and imagining new worlds. It was as if she was in that world, like she lived with them. When she closed that book, she turned to her real world. It wasn't bad thing, no, her world, Earthland, had a lot of adventure like these books, maybe even more. But in those books, she could imagine what she want. Romance. That's what was missing in her own real world. _Lack of romance._

She knew Droy and Jet wanted to woo her, and sometimes, they were trying to do more. But she didn't accept it and never allowed them to do things too much. They were a team, and she didn't want to change in the balance of team dynamics. No. And she really didn't think about them like that. They were together, like, not know, forever?

It was like that way to her because she didn't live that seven years with them. No. She was frozen for seven years. They lived seven years more than her, but apparently it didn't change anything for both of them. _It changed some things for her._

Well, she missed many published books in seven years. She was never able to full that lack of books. No. Especially some of them were really rare books and knowing this was painful for her. No, not because they were romance books. No, she wasn't reading all time these romance books. She was reading many different types, especially about magic, ancient languages, and well, _dragons_.

Thinking about that unlived seven years, books and now, her upcoming birthday. Actually, today was her birthday. She knew everybody was going to give her books as a gift. She didn't mind or complained about it. No, never. She loved books. But sometimes, she wished someone gave her something different from books. But of course, she never said to something like that to them.

Well, maybe today would be different, who knows? She was really curious about what Lu-chan's gift would be. She wanted to read her last finished book as a gift. She was waiting for it like forever and she knew ice mage Gray already read her first book's some parts. And Happy read another attempt. If she were going to give that book today, unread book by anybody else, she would be happiest in the world.

Well, maybe she would be happier than that if he would give her a gift. No lying, she would be happiest if that happens. She didn't mind what would be, book or not, it would be good whatever it was because it was from him.

This morning, while she was going to go guild at _her birthday morning_, he stopped her. She didn't understand first. He said some stuff and not coming guild for today. She blinked at him. Why was he trying to explain himself to her? Was it because today her birthday? If he knew it and didn't come to guild, what was it meant? And why did he gave her a little box? Was it a gift? Was it for her birthday? He really did go and buy her something, and not a book? Oh dear god!

"What is it?

"Like already said. It is yours. And I am not going in there today. Enjoy with it-"

"Wait! I want to open it!" She tried to stop him and well, she succeeded. She slowly opened small box and blinked a few times.

"What is it?" She felt like she was repeating herself.

"Can't you recognize? _It's a shrimp_." What? Why was he giving her _that_. What was he doing? Did he do that charm with his own iron? Even if he did with his own iron, why it was a _shrimp_? Was he trying to joke with her or something?

"Why?" Her voice was trembling. She was in the edge of crying.

"Why what?" He asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Why a shrimp."

"It's my nickname for you?" She saw his confused face. Did he really think giving her _a shrimp charm_ a good idea? Well, she wished something other than a book but never in the world she thought it would be a shrimp. Well, at least he didn't go and buy a living shrimp and thinking about that charm, even if it was a small item, it was well detailed. She could say he worked hard for this.

"I gotta go, shrimp. See ya!"

"Thank you!" She managed to say this. His foot stopped for a moment and he turned to look her. She could see he was relaxed a little bit and he waved his hand. Her eyed widened but that moment went too fast. She was stunned for a while.

After calming herself she walked to guild. Jet and Droy implied to her there would be small birthday party and she knew they were waiting her. If it wasn't for them she would go to Fairy Hills and locked herself in her room. She didn't think she could handle more than this.

Well, party wasn't a big deal, like how she wanted. Well, if she were Cana, there would be more booze, if she were Erza, there would be more cake. But there were books, _many_ books. She thought maybe she needed a new whole bookshelf.

Thinking about books, Lu-chan didn't give her a book. No. She told her she was waiting someone. Waiting for Gajeel? Why was she waiting for Gajeel? When she asked about this Lu-chan, her answer shocked her. Laxus? All of people, she was waiting Laxus? Why him? What was happening? Before she could ask her what was happening, there was a shadow. It seemed when Jet and Droy saw him, they went to casual guild fight, which Natsu had started.

She was too shocked to see him sitting with them. Really, even if she was in this guild for long time, Laxus never, ever sit with her or her team. It was something new and Lucy managed to that happen? Did something happened when she was on a job?

"Oh, here. Levy-san!" She blinked a few times. Panther Lily was there too? How could these three related at the same time? She thought about how weird it was. Laxus gave her a lacrima, Lily gave that drawing, made by Reedus, and Lu-chan's gift for her…

"Happy Birthday, Levy-chan!" Lu-chan gave her a little bag. She blinked a few times and first, she opened the bag. A bag of pink wool? Then she opened the drawing. There was Gajeel in that pink wool? She eyed the lacrima. Was there something related with these wool and drawing?

She watched that lacrima shoot with them. Really, she wanted something different from book but she never thought something like that happen. At night, when she came to Fairy Hills, she looked her presents again. Lacrima and drawing went to her locked drawers. She placed that shrimp charm into that bag of wools and secured them. It was a memorable day for her with all of that shocks. Especially Lu-chan _and Laxus_.

What about Gray, though?


End file.
